19 Days
by tsunasena
Summary: Hari-hari seorang pustakawati dan pengunjungnya. Dedicated for ShikaTema Black Day Event.


AUTHOR SHOCK! SAYA SHOCK! DUNIA INI SHOCK! /kejang/

BERASA DI ALAM MIMPI TIBA-TIBA DAPET PM ADA YANG NGAJAK KAYAK BEGINIAN HUAHAHAHAHA /apasih/

BARU PERTAMA KALI SAYA DIUNDANG IKUT EVENT KAYAK BEGINIAN. SAYA TERHARU /ngelap ingus/

Terkadang, saya bersyukur mereka gak bisa lihat tulisan saya yang kasdkasd /ketawa nista/ /ditampol trampolin/

x

* * *

x

Dedicated for ShikaTema Black Day Event /tebar bunga/

And for my special bestfriend yang saya larang baca /ketawa nista/ diinjek gajah/

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: Typo, SUPER OOC HUHAHAHA, tidak bisa diharapkan.

x

* * *

x

Hari pertama. Perpustakaan Nasional Konoha. 27-03-20xx

Temari lelah dan butuh istirahat. Menjaga perpustakaan memang tidak berat, tapi juga tidak gampang. Kalian tentu tahu tugas seorang pustakawati seperti apa. Temari bukannya membenci pekerjaan ini. Tapi dia benar-benar lelah.

Sangat lelah.

Melihat sebuah nanas tergeletak di atas lantai dengan buku astronomi yang berantakan.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam bulan ini.

Temari bukan tidak berani menegurnya, tapi semua orang melarangnya—termasuk kepala perpustakaan—untuk berbicara dengan nanas itu.

Menurut gosip sekitar, dia aneh.

Sangat aneh.

Jelas.

Nanas itu memasang teleskop di ruang perpustakaan dan menghadapkannya ke meja resepsionis.

Nanas itu tidak mengenal apa itu yang namanya jendela dan dunia luar.

Lebih baik mengabaikan dia dan bekerja seperti biasa. Ya, seperti biasa.

Melihat pengunjung perpustakaan menurun drastis semenjak nanas sialan itu menginjakan kaki di tanah yang suci ini.

Kehilangan 500 pengunjung dalam satu bulan bukanlah suatu hal yang biasa.

Hah, menyusahkan saja.

Temari berjalan menghampirinya. Sangat menyusahkan. Pengunjung turun drastis dan sekarang Temari harus mengusir nanas ini yang sudah menahannya untuk pulang selama 2 jam.

2 jam dari jam tutup perpustakaan.

"Oi, Nanas! Pulanglah, aku harus menutup perpustakaan ini," ucap Temari sambil menyimpan buku-buku astronomi itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Nanas itu mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Temari sebentar sebelum kembali tidur. Temari benar-benar kesal sekarang. Lupakan perkataan orang bahwa nanas ini aneh. Nanas ini tidak aneh.

Dia menyebalkan.

Selesai merapikan buku-buku astronomi, Temari mulai menyeret nanas itu, menyeretnya untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Ayolah, kalau wanita keseringan terkena angin malam wajahnya akan cepat berubah menjadi _pahme-pahme. _Mitosnya, kata orang _spa_.

"Hei, Nona! Aku bukan lap pel, jadi tak perlu repot-repot menyeretku," ucap nanas itu yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Temari langsung melepaskan tangannya. Nanas itu mengaduh kesakitan karena Temari menjatuhkan kakiknya dengan keras. Sadarlah. Itu sengaja. Nanas itu bangkit dan membersihkan jasnya yang sudah penuh dengan debu.

Temari tertegun sesaat. Jasnya penuh dengan rumus astronomi yang Temari tidak mengerti. Seingatnya, dulu dia pernah melihat beberapa rumus ini sewaktu salah masuk kelas masa kuliahnya dulu.

Nanas itu mengangkat alisnya. "Kau terkesima dengan ketampananku?"

"Aku terkesima dengan keajaiban Tuhan yang telah menciptakan manusia sepertimu," jawab Temari asal.

Nanas itu tertawa. "Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kekuasaan Tuhan, bahkan manusia sejenis Einstein pun harus takluk begitu melihat kekuasaan-Nya,"

"Berkat kekuasaan-Nya aku harus pulang larut malam hanya karena nanas sepertimu,"

Nanas itu berdecak kesal. "Nona, aku bukan nanas, aku Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru,"

"Jadi, Tuan Nara yang terhomat, bisakah kau kembali ke rumahmu dan membiarkanku menutup perpustakaan ini?" Temari benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan nanas yang satu ini.

Shikamaru melihat jam, pukul 20.00. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku daritadi?" tanyanya.

Temari melipat kedua tangannya. "Kenapa telingamu tidak mau mendengarkanku yang sudah membangunkanmu?"

Shikamaru menghelas napasnya. "Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku," Shikamaru merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sebuah _lollipop_ kepada Temari.

"_Lolipop_?" tanya Temari heran begitu menerima sebuah lolipop dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berjalan keluar perpustakaan. "Sebagai tanda maafku. Selamat malam, Nona. Hati-hati di jalan," Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya.

Temari tertegun.

Dengan ini Temari yakin akan satu hal.

Nanas ini begitu aneh dan menyebalkan.

x

* * *

x

Hari kedua. Perpustakaan Nasional Konoha. 28-03-20xx

"Jadi, apa maumu?" tanya Temari malas.

Shikamaru membuka _lollipop_ dan memakannya. "Bantu aku melakukan beberapa eksperimen kecil,"

Temari mengangkat alisnya, penuh tanda tanya.

"Karena hanya kau satu-satunya manusia yang mau berbicara kepadaku," jawab Shikamaru.

Temari menatap tajam Shikamaru. "Kau memanfaatkanku?"

"Aku tidak memanfaatkanmu, aku hanya meminta bantuanmu. Beda bukan?"

"Terserah," ujar Temari pasrah dan Shikamaru pun tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Temari.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju halaman belakang dan memberi instruksi kepada Temari. Temari mengikutinya. Semoga nanas ini tidak menyuruh Temari mengamati langit dan mengamati berapa derajat kemiringan matahari musim ini. Yang ada mata Temari miring beberapa derajat karena terangnya sinar matahari. Hahahaha.

_Ba dam cess._

Sesampainya di halaman belakang perpustakaan, Shikamaru menyuruh Temari untuk memegang teleskopnya. Temari mengernyit kebingungan.

"Sekarang, kau amati langit dan beritahu aku bintang Sagitarius ada di mana," ujar Shikamaru yang membawa pensil dan beberapa lembar kertas.

"…Hah?"

"Amati bintang Sagitarius dan beritahu aku letaknya ada di mana," Shikamaru mulai kesal dengan tingkah Temari.

Temari berkacak pinggang. "Tuan Nanas, aku tahu kau jenius, tapi jangan sejenius ini sampai-sampai aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di otakmu!"

"Lakukan saja, kalau kau tak belajar astronomi dan titik koordinat, kau boleh menolaknya,"

Temari menepuk jidatnya. Benar-benar menepuk jidatnya. "Masalah yang kit—aku hadapi sekarang, kalau aku mengamati langit pada puncak musim panas dan matahari sedang terik-teriknya, yang ada aku buta mendadak!"

Shikamaru menyerahkan kacamata tiga dimensinya. "Kalau begitu pakai ini saja,"

"Nanas, kau bodoh apa polos?"

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

Temari mengambil kacamata itu dengan kasar. "Tch, nanas sialan. Kau harus memberi upah yang pantas untuk ini,"

Temari mengatur teleskop dan mulai mencari letak bintang Sagitarius. Apa yang kau harapkan dari mencari sebuah rasi bintang yang hanya muncul antara pertengahan November sampai awal Desember? Tch, benar-benar merepotkan.

1 jam terlewati dan yang Temari temukan hanyalah beberapa burung musim panas, pesawat, dan tentunya sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan. Temari merengganggkan lehernya dan menghela napasnya.

"Capek?"

"Tuan, kau benar-benar idiot,"

Shikamaru mendekati Temari. "Kau menemukannya?"

"Pikirkan sendiri apa yang aku temukan satu jam ini,"

Shikamaru membuka bukunya dan mencatat kesimpulan eksperimennya hari ini. "Ternyata NASA benar. Kau tidak akan menemukan Sagitarius di luar pertengahan November sampai awal Desember. Apalagi di siang hari tepat pada puncak musim panas dan menggunakan teleskop biasa,"

Temari hanya bisa _speechless _melihat kelakukan nanas ini.

.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian, Shikamaru berteriak histeris karena kacamata tiga dimensi miliknya yang harganya mencapai puluhan ribu Yen dibanting Temari sampai tak berbentuk lagi.

x

* * *

x

Hari keenam, Perpustakaan Nasional Konoha. 01-04-20xx

Sejak kejadian 2 hari yang lalu, Shikamaru tidak datang lagi. Entah merasa bersalah kepada Temari atau dia hanya sedang mencari eksperimen gila lainnya. Atau sedang meratapi kepergian kacamatanya yang mahal itu.

Yang jelas. Temari tidak akan pernah terlibat lagi dengan eksperimen aneh Shikamaru. Lagi.

"Yo," sapa Shikamaru.

Tuhan, mengapa Kau tidak mengabulkan doa Temari?

"Ada apa lagi, Tuan?" tanya Temari kasar.

"Bantu aku mela—"

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku sedang sibuk," Temari melanjutkan aktivitasnya membaca majalah.

Shikamaru menaruh sebuah l_ollipop_ di depan Temari. "Bantu aku, _please_?"

Temari menutup majalahnya dengan kasar. "Dengar nanas, kau pikir aku anak kecil? Aku tidak mau melakukan eksperimen anehmu lagi!"

Shikamaru menghela napasnya. "_Mendokusei, _baiklah. Aku janji aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk melakukan eksperimen aneh lagi. Aku janji,"

Temari menatap Shikamaru, mencari celah bahwa apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru adalah bohong. Temari menghela napas. Susah memang kalau ingin mengatakan tidak pada nanas aneh ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu,"

Maka, mereka pun berjalan menuju lantai 2 perpustakaan. Shikamaru memilih _spot _yang jarang dilalui pengunjung. Shikamaru membuka VAOI hitamnya dan menepuk lantai di sebelahnya. Menyuruh Temari duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau boleh meminta apapun sebagai kompensasinya," Shikamaru mengetik barisan kode yang tidak dimengerti Temari.

Temari tidak menghiraukan perkataan Shikamaru. Temari sekarang sedang berpikir apa yang akan nanas ini lakukan dengan VAOInya. Semoga tidak berhubungan dengan mencari bintang di siang hari lagi.

"Bacakan kode-kode itu," perintah Shikamaru.

Temari membolak-balik halaman buku itu. "Dari halaman pertama?"

"Menurutmu?"

Nanas itu suka sekali mempersulit orang lain.

Dua jam membacakan kode-kode aneh yang tidak dimengerti memang sangat melelahkan. Apalagi kalian membacakannya di tengah hari tepat di puncak musim panas.

Shikamaru membuka tas miliknya lalu menaruh kaleng soda di sebelah Temari. Temari langsung meminumnya. Nanas ini memang harus diberi pelajaran.

"Jadi, eksperimen apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Temari penasaran.

Shikamaru menutup laptopnya kemudian meminum _ice latte_nya. "Aku hanya memanipulasi peta galaksi milik NASA,"

Temari pun beranjak dari duduknya. Baru beberapa langkah, Temari menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Shikamaru.

"Kau tadi mengatakan kau akan melakukan apapun sebagai kompensasinya kan?"

"Hm, seingatku iya,"

"Selama 3 hari kau dilarang datang dan melakukan eksperimen anehmu di daerah kekuasaanku," Temari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang _shock _mendengar perkataan ketus Temari.

Shikamaru segera bangkit dan mengejar Temari. "AKU BERCANDA! AKU BERCANDA! TADI _APRIL MOP! _AKU TIDAK MEMANIPULASI PETA NASA!" Shikamaru histeris. "AKU HANYA MENGUKUR JARAK PLANET SAJA! DENGARKAN AKU!"

"Peduli amat," ucap Temari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sedang histeris sendiri.

x

* * *

x

Hari kesembilan. Kamar Temari. 4-04-20xx

Dunia begitu damai tanpa kehadiran nanas itu. Temari bisa pulang tepat waktu dan tak perlu repot-repot merapikan tumpukkan buku astronomi yang tebal dan berat. Dunia ini begitu indah. Indah sekali.

Seandainya.

Tapi semua itu tidak sesuai harapannya karena nanas brengsek itu dengan polosnya muncul dihadapan Temari dan mengacak-ngacak rak buku astronomi seenaknya.

Nanas, kau harus tahu. Buku astronomi itu tidak tipis.

Dan tidak ringan.

Semoga saja Temari tidak dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat kelakuan nanas itu.

"Tangan saya encok dari kemarin jadi kuli," itu sebuah alasan yang sangat, sangat, sangat tidak masuk akal sebagai kembang perpustakaan kelak ditanya dokter nanti.

Ya, kalau masuk rumah sakit.

_Drrrttt! _

Temari membuka hpnya. Sebuah _e-mai. _Mata Temari terbelalak begitu membuka _e-mail _yang ada di hpnya.

_x_

_From: naralleyatpinappledotjepun_

_To: kunomariatsunagakuredotjepun_

_Subject: Kumenunggumu_

_Selamat malam, nona._

_Besok aku tunggu di Konoha Playland jam 10. Aku akan berada di depan patung maskot. Jangan terlambat. Kalau kau tanya apa, aku akan melakukan beberapa eksperimen lagi._

_Dari seseorang yang kau perhatikan ketampanannya._

x

APA-APAAN INI?! NANAS INI BENAR-BENAR HARUS DITENDANG!

Temari menutup _flip handphone_nya dengan penuh emosi lalu menaruhnya jauh-jauh. _Subject_nya begitu menjijikan.

Apalagi kata penutupnya. Benar-benar menjijikan.

.

.

.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, darimana Nanas itu dapat alamat _e-mail_nya?

"Data NASA," Nanas itu pasti akan menjawab seperti itu. Tidak akan jauh.

.

.

.

TUNGGU!

TEMARIKAN BUKAN ANGGOTA NASA!

x

* * *

x

Hari kesepuluh. Konoha Playland. 5-04-20xx

Temari merapatkan topi musim panasnya. Terik sekali hari ini. Musim panas sedang berada di puncaknya. Sinar matahari yang menjadi musuh para kaum hawa sedang dengan santainya membakar kulit Temari.

Sialan.

Nanas itu lama sekali. Mau sampai kapan ia menyuruh Temari menunggunya? Nanas itu sudah telat satu setengah jam. Temari tidak bertanggungjawab kalau nanas itu pulang hanya membawa nama.

Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya. "Yo,"

Temari menatap tajam nanas yang berdiri tepat di depannya. "Oh, halo, Tuan Nanas. Sudah lama menunggu?" sindir Temari.

"_Mendokusei, _ya, ya. Maaf,"

"Tertangkap orang NASA?"

"Hm, nyaris tapi ternyata mereka tertipu dengan IP palsu yang aku buat,"

"Terserah kau saja. Sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

"Planetarium," ucap Shikamaru yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Temari mengangguk dan mengikuti Shikamaru. Pertama teleskop, kedua memanipulasi peta NASA-yang katanya_April Mop-_, sekarang apalagi? Mau membajak planetarium ini? Hah, Temari benar-benar tak percaya nanas ini seorang ilmuwan astronomi.

Sesampainya di planetarium, Shikamaru tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Temari seolah-olah tidak ada di sana. Bahkan, saat Temari meminta penjelasan pun, Shikamaru tidak menanggapinya.

Ya Tuhan, Temari baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya bertemu dengan nanas yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Aku tak mengerti," ujar Temari begitu mereka keluar dari planetarium.

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?"

"Eksperimen yang kau lakukan,"

Shikamaru memakan _lollipop_nya dan memperlihatkan buku catatannya kepada Temari.

"Ini apa?"

"Pintar sedikit, Nona. Ini adalah titik koordinat rasi bintang Sagitarius tahun depan. Bahkan NASA pun belum mengetahuinya,"

Temari tercekat. "Kau menghitungnya di dalam planetarium tadi?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengajakmu ke sini, nona?"

Temari benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ada di otak nanas ini.

x

* * *

x

Hari keduabelas. Perpustakaan Nasional Konoha. 7-04-2014

Temari menghela nafasnya. Bosan dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengusir kejenuhan ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Temari, Temari bosan berada di perpustakaan yang aman dan damai.

Berbicara soal Shikamaru, nanas itu sudah 5 hari tak datang. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu saat pergi ke planetarium. Bahkan, Shikamaru itu meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa berpamitan.

Dan dengan polosnya Shikamaru hanya mengirim _e-mail "Aku pulang duluan, urusan mendadak,"_ setelah Temari menunggu selama setengah jam.

TUHAN KENAPA ENGKAU CIPTAKAN NANAS SEPERTI DIA?!

Pada akhirnya Temari pulang sambil misuh-misuh.

Tapi, nanas itu tidak pernah datang lagi ke sini. Mungkin dia sudah punya pengganti perpustakaan ini. Baguslah.

Tapi kenapa Temari begitu penasaran dengan keadaan Shikamaru?

_Drrrtttt_

Temari membuka _flip handphone_nya. Entah mengapa begitu Temari tahu siapa pengirim _e-mail_nya, mata Temari langsung berbinar-binar.

Tanpa disadarinya.

Temari dengan cepat membuka _e-mail _itu. Temari seperti mengeluarkan sinar kebahagiaan setelah 5 hari tanpa kabar Shikamaru.

Ehm, ada yang jatuh cinta.

x

_From: naralleyatpinappledotjepun_

_To: kunomariatsunagakuredotjepun_

_Subject: Aku Kangen Kamu._

_Sore, nona. _

_Kuharap kau mau datang ke Konoha's café besok jam 5 sore. Aku janji. Tidak ada _ngaret _di antara kita._

_Seorang Nanas yang hanya diciptakan Tuhan._

_P.S.: Jangan lupa bawakan aku _lollipop

x

Temari tertawa begitu selesai membaca _e-mail_ yang diterima.

Nanas ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

Lagi-lagi norak.

Semoga hari besok cepat datang.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Temari, dia memikirkan seseorang yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

x

* * *

x

Hari ketigabelas, _Konoha's café. _8-04-20xx

Temari memandangi Shikamaru yang masih sibuk memakan _mix fruit sundae special_nya. Anak kecil sekali nanas ini.

Temari mengetuk jarinya di atas meja, memberi sinyal bahwa Shikamaru harus segera memberitahu apa maksudnya yang repot-repot mengajak Temari kemari.

Tapi, Shikamaru tidak mendengar sinyalnya.

Dan Temari tak terlalu peduli.

Ehm, modus ceritanya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Nanas?" tanya Temari sambil menyeruput _moccachino latte._

Shikamaru menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandangi Temari. "Oh, kau benar. Tunggu sebentar, _sundae _ini belum habis," Shikamaru melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Temari menghela nafasnya. Lelah melihat ketidawarasan nanas yang satu ini.

"Jadi," Shikamaru mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu. "Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal, tapi aku sarankan, saat kau mendengar kabar ini, kau sedang tidak meminum _latte_mu itu,"

"Kenapa? Kau mau memberitahu hal yang _unexpected_?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Jadi taruh _latte_mu sekarang,"

Temari menggeleng. "Katakan saja, aku janji tak akan tersedak,"

"Jadi, yang ingin aku sampaikan," Shikamaru menarik nafasnya. "Aku akan pergi ke Amerika. Dalam jangka waktu yang lama,"

Temari mengernyit. "Terus?"

"Aku akan menjadi salah satu penanggungjawab proyek NASA," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Uhuk! uhuk!" Temari menepuk dadanya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa mengela napas. "Sudah kuperingatkan, jangan meminum _latte_mu saat mendengar kabar ini,"

"Tapi…kenapa?"

"Hah? Kenapa apanya?"

Temari berdiri lalu menggebrak meja. "TAPI KENAPA SESEORANG SEPERTI KAU BISA MENJADI PENANGGUNGJAWAB PROYEK NASA?! NASA BENAR-BENAR GILA!" teriak Temari tanpa peduli dengan pengunjung café lainnya yang langsung menaruh perhatian ke arah mereka.

Shikamaru berdiri, menenangkan Temari. "Mana aku tahu, tanya saja ke NASA," jawab Shikamaru asal. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau duduk, kau mengganggu pengunjung lainnya,"

Temari mengambil tasnya. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau menjernihkan pikiranku. Selamat sore, Tuan," ucap Temari yang meninggalkan Shikamaru yang kebingungan.

Entah mengapa, emosi Temari naik begitu mendengar kabar dari Shikamaru.

Bukan, bukan. Bukan karena dia tidak terima Shikamaru bekerja untuk NASA.

Ada semacam perasaan aneh bahwa Temari tidak rela Shikamaru pergi ke Amerika.

x

* * *

x

Hari kedelapanbelas, Kamar Temari. 13-04-20xx

Sudah 5 hari sejak kejadian itu, Temari masih memikirkan mengapa dirinya begitu terbawa emosi ketika Shikamaru memberitahu kabar itu.

Kabar bahwa Shikamaru akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama.

Temari….galau.

Tiba-tiba Temari bergidik sendiri.

Galau hanya gara-gara kepergian nanas itu? Sejak kapan Temari peduli dengan nanas itu?

Inilah yang dinamakan telat pubertas.

_Drrtttt!_

Temari meraih _flip handphone_nya dengan malas. Temari sudah tahu siapa yang mengirimnya _e-mail_ larut malam seperti ini.

_x_

_From: naralleyatpinappledotjepun_

_To: kunomariatsunagakuredotjepun_

_Subject: Aku Harus Ketemu Kamu._

_Malam, nona. _

_Semoga kau tidak mengamuk di sana begitu menerima _e-mail_ku. Taman Konoha jam 4 sore. Aku akan menunggumu. _

_Dari seseorang yang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. _

_P.S.: NASA mengetahui perbuatanku. Makanya mereka mengajakku untuk bekerjasama dengan mereka. Tidak masuk akalkan?_

x

Dengan cepat Temari membalas e-mail Shikamaru.

Dengan penuh emosi.

_x_

_From: kunomariatsunagakuredotjepun_

_To: naralleyatpinappledotjepun_

_Subject: Re:Aku Kangen Kamu._

_Begini, Tuan Nanas Nara yang terhormat. Aku dengan senang hati menerima undanganmu. Tapi, maafkan aku. Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal yang sangat penting._

_Termasuk mencari pengganti buku astronomi yang sudah kau hilangkan._

_Terima kasih._

_Dari Aku yang malas ketemu kamu._

_P.S.: Kuharap kau mau mengirim beberapa cek sebagai ganti ruginya._

x

Beberapa menit setelah mengirim _e-mail _itu, Temari merasa menyesal.

Dirinya begitu kekanakan.

x

* * *

x

Hari kesembilanbelas. Taman Konoha. 14-04-20xx

Pada akhirnya, Temari datang kemari, ketempat di mana ia dan Shikamaru akan bertemu. Kepindahan mendadak Shikamaru ke Amerika untuk menjadi seorang penanggungjawab sebuah proyek besar NASA memang membuatnya _shock _berat.

Tentu saja.

Siapa yang menyangka nanas yang suka menjahili NASA malah menjadi seorang penanggungjawab proyek besar NASA?_  
_

Hidup seperti roda. Hidup selalu berputar. Jadi, kalau ada kejadian mustahil yang terjadi dalam hidupmu, terima saja. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Mama Karura kepada Temari dulu, jaman SD.

"Sudah kuduga kau datang," ucap Shikamaru yang berdiri di sebelah Temari.

"Sudah kuduga kau datang terlambat," Temari bergeser, menginstruksikan Shikamaru untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," Shikamaru menolaknya. "Jadi, ada yang ingin kau ucapkan sebelum aku pergi?"

"Kenapa terdengar seperti aku yang memanggilmu," balas Temari sinis. "Harusnya itu yang kutanyakan sekarang,"

"_Okay, okay. _Jadi, kau ingin aku mengucapkan apa?"

"Terserahlah," Temari mengakhiri pembicaraan dan terdiam. Suasana ini begitu _awkward _mengingat pertanyaan Shikamaru yang begitu menepuk jidat.

Shikamaru melihat arlojinya. Waktunya berangkat.

"Jadi, selamat tinggal,"

"Ya, selamat tinggal,"

Shikamaru beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju motornya.

"_Nee_, Shikamaru. Kau tahu sekarang hari apa?"

"Senin. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ulang tahun?"

"Bukan bodoh." Temari menahan rasa kesalnya. "Sekarang hari jomblo,"

"Terus? Kau mau kita merayakannya sebelum aku berangkat?"

"Tidak, itu kalimat selamat tinggalku,"

"Oh," Shikamaru menyalakan motornya dan bersiap pergi.

"_Nee_, Temari," panggil Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Temari menghadap Shikamaru yang memunggunginya.

"Aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang harus aku ucapkan sebelum kepergianku," ucap Shikamaru sok melankolis.

"Hentikan dramamu. Kau membuatku bergidik," balas Temari. "Apa? Kehabisan uang buat beli bensin?"

"Aku tak semiskin itu, Nona," Shikamaru membuka kaca helmnya dan menatap Temari dalam. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, pastikan ketika aku pulang nanti, tidak ada satu lelaki pun yang mendekatimu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Masa PDKTku denganmu belum selesai. Aku harap kau mau menungguku," Shikamaru pun pergi meninggalkan Temari yang kebingungan.

Temari memijat kepalanya. "Terserah kau saja, Tuan Nanas,"

.

.

.

Temari tercekat. "…Jadi, selama ini nanas itu sedang PDKT denganku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hembusan angin musim panas yang menjawabnya.

**The End.**

….saya tahu ini maksa. MAKSA BANGEUD. SAYA SADAR. /tiduran/

UDAH MAKSA, KEPANJANGAN LAGI /mojok/

...SUGOI TERNYATA PANJANG /gigit pensil/

KENAPA TAK BISA NGETIK FORMAT EMAIL?! SAYA YANG KATRO ATAU FFNNYA YANG ALAY? /ditendang/

Ide ini udah lama ngebangke diotak saya. Awalnya angst, tapi saya gak begitu berbakat nulis angst, jadinya gini /nangis bombay/

Berawal dari side story manga yang saya baca waktu SD. Sampe sekarang saya gak tahu judulnya apa /hah/

Btw, ilmu astronomi yang disebut di fic tadi murni saya ngasal. Saya bego fisika, apalagi astronomi /dugh/

Pahme-pahme adalah istilah ibu saya dan seisi kantornya yang artinya nini-nini atau aki-aki

Saya sedang berharap, pulsa 25k masuk /ngarep/

Tekan tombol back sebelum review (_ _)


End file.
